Dawn of Darkness
by Starlight-Darkness-Shadow
Summary: this is sorta like a werecat story but not really trust me it is an awsome story about a cat named Starlight who suddenly her life gets crushed and only one person can save her
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Pg 1

**ok so this is my first story so let me expalian what a celestial is they are creatures that can turn into cats and they only have two forms the first form is basically thay have a human body except the have cat ears a cat tail there eyes look like cat eyes there teeth are sharpened and their nails grow longer and are pointed so they are extreamly sharp and hard. also thay have increased senses. now for thier seconed form is thir cat form and no thir clothes don't rip they simply dissapear when they phase and then reappear when they phase back. also they can talk when they are in their cat forms. oh yea and they are usually really really big cats so yea i hope u enjoy.**

Driven Into the Dark

"Noooooo!" Starlight screeched as a crackling lightning bolt shot down from the blackened sky to strike the three unexpected celestials, who moments earlier had been talking amongst themselves. Starlight's face twisted in agony as she watched their bodies lay crumpled and broken on the hard ground. Stumbling forward on numb legs she came to a stop in front of her now dead adopted family. Broken sobs shuddered out of her trembling chest. This was no accident and Starlight knew it, her suspicions were confirmed by the evil laughter that sounded from behind her. Tearing her horrified gaze from her fallen family Starlight whipped around to come face to face with a massive celestial that towered over her. An evil grin spread across his face revealing two rows of razor sharp teeth that glinted ominously in the faint moonlight. _Kar_.

"Awww how sad," Kar sneered his voice thick with hatred "Better hurry before the rest of your pathetic little tribe burns"

"No" Starlight choked her weak voice breaking in fear. Throwing one last agonized glance at her dead family, she wheeled around and pelted into the dark woods her muscles protesting loudly as Starlight drove herself faster in her frantic desperation to save the rest of her beloved tribe from sharing the same fate as her family.

Just as she neared her tribes camp a bright flash left her blinded seconds before another lightning bolt sent by Kar ripped though her filling every inch of her body with paralyzing pain as if she was on fire. The sudden flash of pain caused her to trip over a fallen log that sent her flying, only to have her head collide with a sickening thud against a thick oak tree. A black tide surged over Starlight pulling her down into the depths of unconsciousness, but worse then the pain was the fact that Starlight had failed her tribe, and knew if she survived she would awake to find them dead.

3 hours later

Starlight awoke to the smell of death and burnt wood, every muscle in her battered body throbbed and a pain in her shoulder flared. Looking over at her left shoulder Starlight saw the source of the burning pain in her shoulder and for more pain in years to come. For what looked like a large lightning bolt that branched off many times stretched down her shoulder and her back. Kar had cursed her to relive the pain of the burning every time there was

Pg.2

Lightning nearby. Closing her eyes Starlight turned to were her tribes camp should be. Slowly opening her eyes the sight that greeted her made the bile rise in her throat, it felt as if a shard of ice had pierced her heart chilling her to the bone, for before her the burnt bodies of her tribe were strewn about where the camp site should be. It was too much Starlight turned her head and vomited, before sinking to the ground in shock. Why? Why? Why? Starlight thought broken-hearted what did she ever do to deserve this. No matter how many times this question ran through her head no answer came, finally the exhaustion of the day, and the shock of her whole family being massacred took over and Starlight slipped into a deep sleep in what was the longest and coldest night of her life.

Opening her tired eyes Starlight sat up slowly, she wanted nothing more than to run away from the death which wrapped around her like a blanket, but the thought of leaving their bodies out in the open to decay and be left to the elements made her throat tighten. Getting up her legs felt stiff from staying still for so long, and her black fur was in disarray. Stumbling over she searched for an area where the ground was soft enough, and started to dig down. After creating a long row of graves Starlight slowly walked back, and one by one she dragged her dead tribe mates over to where she would lay them to rest. Covering up the last shallow grave Starlight knew her job was not yet done for the bodies of the celestials that were closest to her, and were the first to be killed by Kar still waited to be buried.

Taking a deep shuddering breath Starlight padded into the woods, dimly aware that it was eerily quiet. Twice her paws snagged on the thick underbrush, but she was too numb to notice. Eventually Starlight's sharp eyes saw the thinning of the trees up ahead that opened into a small clearing carpeted with thick grass.

Struggling to compose herself, Starlight stepped into the clearing, spotting her family she walked quietly over to them, stopping in front of them it took everything she had not to break down and start wailing her grief out loud. Gently she separated their bodies and arranged them to look like they were sleeping. Starlight then proceeded to dig three graves, the last grave Starlight dug was deeper and neater then the rest. Still not satisfied Starlight dashed into the woods as fast as her shaky paws would take her, looking around Starlight spotted just what she was looking for.

Running over to the big fern patch Starlight quickly bit through the stems of the largest ferns and ran back to the graves. Neatly laying the bundle of ferns in the last and neatest grave.

By now it was night, and the full moon shone bright over head, its rays illuminating the clearing. Starlight approached Silver first her adopted mother, she looked peaceful even in

Pg. 3

death, her long cream fur swaying gently in the night breeze. Starlight bowed her head in respect and grief "you were a great mother to me even though I was not your own" Starlight paused "thank you" she whispered, before gently taking Silver's scruff in her mouth and dragging her over and gently placed her in the first grave before covering her up with dirt.

Next was Smoke her adopted father. He was a kind hearted, smoky colored cat. Like with her mother, Starlight bowed her head. "Thank you for taking me into your family," she murmured before burying him in his grave and covering it over with soil.

Turning away Starlight approached the last cat, and they hardest one to let go of. Settling down next to his body, she looked at her adopted brother, out of all the celestials in the tribe his loss had the greatest impact on her. "I can still remember like it was yesterday," she sighed "you were the one who found me three years ago when those rouges were attacking me, and you drove them away, ever since then you always protected me you were a great cat Thorn…" Starlight was lost for words. She felt a wave of grief as she looked at his peaceful face knowing she would never again see his green eyes burn with the fire that made him such an honorable cat. "You shouldn't be dead," Starlight spat bitterly, her neon blue eyes burning with rage "This was not your fate! I saw what your fate was supposed to be. It was shown to me and this is not it!" she snarled.

After a long moment the anger left her eyes, to be replaced by a deep sadness. "Why Thorn why, this is not your fate so why do you accept it as if it was" her voice was barely audible. She stared at his face as the moon gradually traveled across the sky.

Finally Starlight rose to her paws and gently took his scruff in her mouth, and gently dragged him to his grave. As she buried him she felt a subtle rage growing bigger engulfing her. Stepping back, Starlight looked at the fresh mound of soil that only faintly covered up the death that lay beneath it. And that's when a sudden realization hit her that let the rage inside very nearly overtake her. If it wasn't for her Thorn and the rest of the tribe wouldn't be dead, for it was because of her that Kar killed them.

Starlight's rage evaporated to be replaced by cold emptiness. Her eyes turned cold and expressionless as did her face. Turning away Starlight padded into the night "No longer will I be known as Starlight, that name no longer stands for who I am, I will be known as Darkness for that is what I have now become" she hissed as she headed to the one place where she could bear to live, the most dangerous and darkest place in the world where no Celestial would dare to live, and where only a goddess like herself could survive: Dark Heart Woods.

Pg. 4

Darkness was unaware of someone watching her with grief filled eyes.

"Oh Starlight what has happened you?" whispered Thorn "I never thought my death would change you so much, but I promise I won't leave you I may be dead but that won't stop me from protecting you." With that Thorn faded away.

Silently Darkness wove her way through the forest to her tribe's camp to collect her things before she left for her new home. Slipping into the camp she headed over to her den. Changing into her first form so she could pick thing up more easily Darkness started to gather a few of her belongings into a large pack. The pack was made out of cloth that Darkness had woven out of a plant, who's fibers made a nice soft cloth, it was died black and was much larger then her figure as it was meant for her to be worn when she was in her cat form. Stuffing her skorts which are skirts that go a few inches above the knee and have a shorts in them as well so that she could move easer, into the pack. Darkness also reached for her close fitting black tops a few were long sleeved but the rest were spaghetti straps. All black. Next she grabbed her black shawl that she used to hide the black diamond star that was marked on her chest, just below the hollow of her thought.

Tying the pack shut Darkness secured it to her back and phased back into her cat form. Unlike the other cats of the tribe Darkness was much smaller in her cat form, her head only reaching up to their shoulders. Her jet black fur glinted blue in the moonlight, while the black diamond star on her chest that she cat in her first form was now a diamond star of silver fur on her chest.

Checking to make sure her pack was secure, Darkness left the camp and took off into the forest, her paws skimming over the ground as she streaked smoothly and silently through the woods. Weaving left and right Darkness dogged trees with ease, it almost seemed as if she were a shadow herself. In a way she was a shadow.

As Darkness glided through the forest she noticed the sky lightening as the sun began to rise. Hissing with anger Darkness swerved left as she spotted a shallow cave barely noticeable behind the thick wall of ferns that cover the entrance. Pushing through the ferns Darkness settled down furthest away from entrance and the rays of the sun that now shown down. Darkness didn't even bother to phase back to first form or take off her pack.

All that Darkness cared about was that she was out of that hated light; she was a creature of the dark now it seemed like if she went into the light she would burn. Closing her eyes Darkness drifted to sleep waiting for day to end and for night to return.

Pg. 5

Darkness awoke screaming and writhing in pain. She was back in her first form. Another screech of agony escaped her lips her hand gripping her right shoulder were Kars curse was, as another lightning bolt clawed across the raging sky another spasm of pain tore through her shoulder.

After 2 agonizing hours the storm moved away, leaving Darkness gasping on the hard ground. Waiting for the pain to ebb away so she could continue her journey to Dark Heart Woods.

Scrambling to her feet Darkness didn't have the strength to phase, so she decided to travel in first form, besides she was just as fast and nearly as strong in her first form then in her cat form.

Stumbling out unsteadily Darkness relished the cool night air, and the cover of dark shadows. Readjusting her pack so it fit her better Darkness took of silently her black tail streaming behind her, her ears laid flat against the pressure of the wind as she ran. The smell of the forest surrounded her but there was another smell that made her mouth water. Bear.

It had been three days since Darkness had eaten, and she was starving. Following the sent Darkness slowed down as the scent grew stronger singling the bear was close. Even on two legs she was still a deadly predator. Crouching down Darkness slowly and silently began to approach the bear as it scuffled around rooting up tubers. Darkness was only a few feet away now she seemed to dissolve into the shadows. Gathering up energy into her legs, Darkness sprang forward her hands outstretched, with her claw like nails glinting in the moonlight. The bear snarled in surprise, but Darkness was hungry and dispatched the bear quickly by severing its spinal cord. Tearing a hole in the bears side, Darkness bent down tearing away mouthfuls of meat that sang with the flavors of the forest.

Once finished, Darkness went on to remove the claws of the large bear before going of the find a puddle to was the blood of her face and the claws she had just removed.

Washing the last of the blood from her face Darkness rose to her feet and headed back into the forest while it was still night. She was getting closer to Dark Heart Woods, and she knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Home of Shadows

Darkness stopped at the tree line, her jet black fur bristling with anticipation as she stood before what was to be her new territory. Without a moments hesitation she stepped into Dark Heart Woods. It seemed as soon as she entered the shadows swallowed her into their depths. Taking a glance around Darkness was aware that bearly any light was visible and it was almost completely dark, but Darkness was built to live in the shadows and blackness, her eyes adjusted perfectly. Darkness could see everything clearly "perfect" she thought as she ventured deeper into the dark.

Darkness padded along her cold gaze flickering from side to side as she surveyed her new surroundings looking for a place to settle down in. She was also very much aware that the sun should be rising by now, yet the eiry forest showed no sign of brightening.

'Even better' she thought 'Now I won't have to deal with the sunlight'. Darkness walked further into the woods unknown to her she was being followed.

Thorn looked at his sister, he couldn't belive that such a great cat as her could change so quickly considering the shocking truth of who she really was.

Flash Back

"Uhg" Thorn moaned as he woke up; in his cat form as usual, a light summer breeze blew over him gently rustling his fur gently. As the breeze passed over him a sweet and familiar sent trickled into his nose rousing him "Starlight" he murmerd drowsily.

"Finally he's awake" muttered a voice sarcasticly.

"Hush Zeb, this is no time for that" A femal voice snaped, her voice full of authority

Thorns eyes fluttered open to be met by two rose colored eyes staring back into his, it was another cat. She was a white cat with long feathery fur that seemed to shimmer like she had stars woven into her pelt. The cat had a slim frame with a neat head and pointed ears and a long tail, but most shocking was the she-cat's eyes they were a pink rose color.

"Hello Thorn, my name is Siree" she told him in an even voice.

"What!" Thorn gasped leaping to his paws "Th-that's impossible" Thorn stammered "Siree is

Pg. 7

one of the most powerful and ledgendary goddesses y-you can't be her" Thorn sputtered his voice growing higher in panick.

"I'm so sorry Thorn I know how much of a shock this must be for you, but I really am Siree, I know you must be woundering why you are here and I'm afraid it isn't good, I am so sorry but you have died Thorn and you are now a spirit."

Thorns face fell "I'm dead" he whispered "But what about my tribe and-and Starlight"

" Thorn your tribe did not survive either, your tribe is where most spirits go after they have passed on, but I have summoned you to the region of the gods and goddesses because there is something you need to know, it's about Starlight"

Thorns head snapped up at the meantion of his sisters name. "Mind as well take a seat before we tell you" sounded a voice next to Siree. The cat who spoke was also a she-cat, who had short cream colored fur a slim yet mucicular body and mist grey eyes. "My name is Kirar" she informed him

"It is an honor to meet a powerful goddess and best friend of Siree" Thorn said respectfully bowing his head, before sitting down as Kirar had suggested, and turned to look at Siree who was waiting to start.

"Well I first you should know who Starlight really is, you see Starlight is a goddess as well as my daughter" Siree announced

Thorn gasped in complete shock but controlled himself so Siree could continue.

After a moments pause Siree continued " Also Starlight is not dead but she is in trouble the attack on your tribe was directed twords her by Kar and now she is changing into a cat even I don't recognize, I need you to watch over her though you will not be able to interact with her, will you do that?" Siree asked.

Thorn nodded his head instantly. Siree sighed with relief "then go at once, and thank you for fulfilling your destiny and protecting the fire of the night Thorn" Thorn nodded his head again before turning to leave.

End Flashback

Sighing sadly Thorn followed Darkness, a ripple of fear ran down his spine and his dark brow fur stood on end as he looked around him taking in the dark woods that seemed to cage him in

Pg. 8

keeping him prisoner. A feeling of dread and death seemed to float around him clinging to his fur like a bur that refused to come off. Shaking his head Thorn quickly ran after Darkness.

Catching up to her Thorn matched her steady pace. The dark and dreadful feelings that Thorn had felt before didn't seem to affect her at all, infact nothing seemed to really affect her, her eyes were blank and expressionless. Thorn longed to comfort her, to plead with her to change back to the loving and gentle person he once knew. But Thorn knew he couldn't he felt truly helpless and he hated that feeling, his sister needed him and there was nothing he could do.

Darkness stopped, she peered at the thick curtine of brambles that hung from the rock overhang that jutted outward from the thick stone wall that she had discovered witch was a bunch of very large bolders. Walking towreds the thorn curtine Darkness curiously pulled at the edge of the curtine dislodging some of the hanging tendrels. As the tendrals fell they revealed not the shadowy rock that she expected but a darkness that stretched back into the depths of the rock, a cave.

Carfully stepping into the opening in the curtine of thorns that she had created her cold eyes flickered back and forth as the scaned the cave, taking in every detail. Venturing into the cave Darkness noticed a couple of stones that jutted out of the wall to create shelfs, there were also a couple of cracks that were wide and deep enough to store supplies in. Walking further back the sound of the steady dripping of water reatched her sensitive ears. Following the sound Darkness entered a smaller carven, there she found the source. From a crack in the roof water dripped into a pool that had formed sending small ripples shuddering across the surface of the water.

Slipping back into the main carven Darkness dropped her pack onto the cold stone floor and it landed with a soft thud. Raising a paw her long sharp claws extended, Darkness brought her paw down with as much force as she could muster and slashed the cave wall leaving four parallel deep slash marks in the solide stone marking the cave as her home.

Thorn glided around the cave his sister had just claimed as her home, Thorn gave an inward shiver. He coulden't grasp why she would want to live here or even stand living her. The whole place radiated with despair and bleakness.

'I swear Starlight I will never abandone you no matter what you have become, you are my sister' Thorn thought full heartedly meaning every word of what he just vow

Pg. 9

"Hi Thorn Siree thought you could use some company" a soft familiar voice sounded behind him

Thorn whipped his head around in surprise "River" he gasped as he looked at the cat who in the tribe was his best friend as well as Starlight's. 'Starlight will be so happy to see River' Thorn thought then stopped and then it hit him Starlight wouldn't be able to see River because she couldn't even see him.

"This must be really hard for you seeing her like this, I know how you feel it hurts me to" River murmered as she settled down next to him, her eyes fixed on Starlight who was now in her first form, unpacking her pack.

Sadness glimmered in Rivers hazle eyes "I wish I could just talk to her and let her know she isn't darkness" River whispered longingly.

Thorn nodded his head in aggrement "I wish I could do just that" he responded "So you meet Siree" Thorn asked her curiously, woundering if the great goddess Siree had told River the information on his sister that she had shared with him. Turning his head torwds River egarly awaiting her response.

Thorn could tell she was thinking about her answer carfully.

"Yes I meet Siree, she told me some interesting things" River said slowly shooting a quick glance in Starlight's direction, before returning her steady gaze back to him.

"What did she say" Thorn asked saying every word carfully trying to hid the burning curiosity in his voice, though he was sure his eyes betrayed him showing how anxious he was to hear her answer.

"Well" she paused before continuing "Siree told me about Starlight, and about what happened to the tirbe" River glanced at him "Didn't she tell you too"

"Yah Siree told me about her" Thorn murmered stairing absently at Starlight.

"Amazing heh we'v been living with a goddess and we didn't even know it" River laughed without humor.

Thorn didn't respond, but continued to watch Starlight.

Pg. 10

Darkness now in her first form started to pull items out of her pack. Pulling her clothes out of the black pack first, she placed then in ones of the cracks in the smooth cave wall that was wide enough to store them in.

The only other thing in her pack was the bear claws she had obtained from her last meal, she placed these on one of the stone shelfs before exiting the cave.

Stepping into the fresh air Darkness took a deep breath inhaling the damp air, the different sents played in her nose most prominent was the smell of leaf mold that carpeted the forest floor. Walking forward Darkness weaved through the trees till a sharp sent alerted her she had found what she was looking for. The sharp sent was coming of a sasafrac tree it's bark rough with numerous grouves just like a canyon. Giving a grunt of satisfaction Darkness raised a clawed hand and in a swift flouid movment easily slashed the two ft thick trunk all the way through cleanly. A loud moaning echoed around the forest as the large tree toppled over the leaves quivering violently as the tree connected with the ground with a thud. Walking over to the log Darkness made quick work of the branches, easily stripping them from the trunk.

The long trunk lay naked now stripped of its branches. Flexing her hand Darkness went on to divide the loge into 5 logs each seven feet long. Wrapping her arms around the front end of one of the logs she grunted with effort as she lifted up the log. Pulling with all her might Darkness slowly dragged the log back in the direction of her cave. The trailing end of the log leaving a shallow rut in the ground.

After a few minutes of dragging the box through the dark woods darkness finally reached the cave, mustering up the last of her strength Darkness dragged the log to the furthest reaches of the cave on the left hand side and positioned it next to the cave wall. Darkness leaned against the cave wall pressing her cheek against the cold stone, her breathing was labored from carrying the heavy log when she wasn't at full strength,_ I'll have to get the other logs tomorrow _she thought frusterated at her lack of strength.

Darkness sank unstedily to the floor just as sleep began to creep up on her lick a vine creeps up a tree something caught her eye. Fighting back sleep she looked to were she had slashed the wall, it seemed a faint light was being emited from the slash marks. Pushing herself of the floor she stumbled over to to the slash marks. Peering closely at them she was surprised at what she found, in the in the slash marks she discovered a clear bluish green stone the reminded her of the moon and they seemed to glow even though no light was present.

Pg.11

It puzzled her not just because the odd stone seemed to imit light but because the light didn't hurt her or cause her any discomfort. Curiouse she raised a clawed hand and slashed the wall looking closely she saw the same glittering stone shinning back at her from the new marks in the wall. She looked at them closely again but this time she was looking how deep it went into the rock wall before she hit the crystal it was about half an inch deep 'Odd' she thought slightly confused by two things.

_That's odd it's impossible for this type of stone to make a crystal such as, and what is this crystal? It doesn't belong here. _She searched her memory trying to hunt down perhaps a stay thought or moment in time where she had come across a stone such as this, but she came up with no answer but only more questions.

Then all of the sudden something crossed her mind something that made no scense. _No light that is pure exist in Dark Heart Woods the only light here is so dim that it's almost black yet this light shines pure, and yet it doesn't bother me. Interesting very interesting I think I would like to have a closer look at this odd stone._

Raising her hand to the stone she used her sharp claws as a chizzle to remove some of the covering stone in a small area carful not to harm to stone that lay underneath. Once she finished removing the cover stone in a small area she very carful cut into the shinning rock and removed a pice the size of her fist. Her cold gaze never strayed from the mysyriouse stone as she slowly walked gracfuly over to the other side to the cave and sank to the floor, her back resting against the log. It's leafy fragrance still clung to it stubbornly and filling her senses with it's odar.

Darkness held the mysterious stone close to her face to get a better look at it. The stone felt cold and hard in her hands. Darkness eyed the rought edges on the stone from were she cut it out of the rock wall. Using her steel sharp talon like nails Darkness carfuly carved away the rough edges of the bright stone, befor using some of her energy that only a goddess could harbor to make the stone flawlessly smooth.

Reaching over she grabbed a long strip of leather she was planning to use for another pourpous cutting a good sized piece of the strip she measured it to fit around her neck before picking up the odd jewl.

Again calling apon her powers she fused the center of the leather strip to the jewl. Looking smugly at her "_Piece of art"_ Darkness pulled the necklace overhead and let it drop around her neck. Looking at her reflection in the large piece of silver that she had hung on the cave wall Darkness noticed that something was happening to the odd stone that now hung around her neck. Looking down Darkness noticed instantly that the pure blue light coming from the stone faltered as it started to flicker then stop glowing for a heartbeat and when it started to glow again it was no longer the pure bluish light but a blackish purple light just like the stone had become black and purple.

Even the pure stone was affected by the blackness in Darkness's heart. She smirked bitterly at it; not even the pure blue stone could stand against the blackness that stained her heart like a shadow.

Darkness closed her eyes clutching the stone that hung around her neck. This was here life now she was a cat of hatred with a black heart and this stone that hung around her neck proved it.

The next day Darkness finished collecting the rest of the logs and lined them up with the log she had brought in the previous day. Running back out of the cave Darkness searched around till she found a large patch of long dry grass gathering as much as she could carry back to the cave and made a few more rounds to collect more grass. Once she had enough she went back out for the other matireal she needed; moss.

It wasn't hard to find moss almost the entire forest floor was covered in the soft spongy stuff. After awhile of she gathered as much as she needed and placed the pile of moss next to the pile of grass. Quickly picking of armfuls of the grass she spread it out evenly over the the logs then adding some sand from the cave floor on top of the grass to hold it down.

Next she layered the moss over the dry grass and sat on it to make sure it wasn't to lumpy; it wasn't but she still wasn't done.

Running gracefully over to one of the cracks in the wall were she stored the pelts from her kills. She placed these on top of the most and stepped back to admire her new bed that she had created.

As she lay there a small voices echoed in the back of her mind it was the voice of an enraged cat seeking reveng and would not die until she got it. _Kar will pay for what he did, I will not rest until he is dead I am no longer that weak fool I once was. _Darkness thought murderously; revenge would be hers and hers alone.


End file.
